wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Meeting of Three Souls
This is a fanfic by CrazyNeonWolfx, Icetiger101 and Pearl336, please do not use in anyway. Chapter One Tern: Tern was preparing to enter jade mountain acadamy. He saw dragons of all kinds flipping in the air, and his talons squeaked in the stone as he started walking in. Wow! So many dragons he thought, noticing a squirrel perched on a branch, nibbling on a nut. Good ''he thought to himself, crouching down ''some lunch. Sunrise: Sunrise flew by her sister, her wings spread wide catching the last currents of the breeze before taking a giant flap upwards. They where finally going to Jade Mountain! Sunrise whooped happily as she dove past Sunset who was flying straight to keep her pet squirrel, Mr. Nutty, on her shoulders. Sunrise smiled again gazing at the beautiful crest of the Mountain and looked at the trees flying down so her wing tip would brush against the leaves and small twigs. Sunrise looked up as Sunset gave her a nod and laugh. Sunrise felt like she could be anyone with her sister, maybe even being a hybrid wouldn't be bad at Jade Mountain. Sunrise flew rolling over onto her back flying under her sister before speeding ahead. "Things will be different!" Sunrise called, spreading her wings flying upwards her strong wings propelling her up until the clouds surrounded her like a protective shield. Then Sunrise folded her wings in closing her eyes and fell. Sunrise grinned as the air flew past her as she fell, the cool breeze seemed to accept her before her wide wings spread. Sunrise opened her eyes and soared seeing the landing platform Sunrise simply alighted down gently before Sunset yelled crashing into Sunrise and they both rolled onto the stone. "Perfect sis. Now we can become half stones as well as Seawing and Skywing." Sunrise rolled her eyes picking up Sunset's glasses handing them to her. Sunrise then looked around dragons stared at her and suddenly she felt exposed. Why should things be any different? Sunrise took a breath threw up her shield and walked towards the clip board sign in. Sunrise saw her name in the Amber Winglet, however Sunset's name wasn't with hers. This made Sunrise feel even smaller. Sunrise just shook her head as she heard Sunset's panicking voice. "Where is Mr. Nutty!" Sunset was running around looking like a chicken with its head bit off. Sunrise flew over. "Sunset calm down! We will find him and I'll kill anyone who tries to eat him!" Sunrise grabbed her sisters talons smiling turning and running down the halls. Looking for a flipping squirrel. Great way to start school Sunrise! Just perfect! '' VolcanoRoar: Searing, Hot, pain hit Volcano's eyes as the sun rises in the horizon. He doesn't mind as he flips through the air whooping along the way. "I made it!!! I made it to Jade Mountain!" He yells into the wind blood rushing to his his head as he does a free fall. As he swoops back up he's ready to go to Jade Mountain. "Uhhh no....." He sighs to himself as he breaks through bushes and small trees, splinters bouncing of his tough scales. Volcano gathers his spilled satchel items and glanced up at dragonets giggling at him. He quickly hop onto the flat part of rock they were on and leans against a rock wall. "Hey, how are you pretty lady." He says doing a charming smiles and a bow looking at a female Skywing. She snorts and her friend giggles as they both walk away. "Call me later!" Volcano says after her. ''Ahh. The girls love me already. He thinks smiling as he walks in to check in. WIP Tern: He continued stalking the little squirrel, noticing a dragon talking to some Skywings hmm, I’ll talk to them later ''he thought to himself, snorting as the squirrel got out of his sight. He growled and trudged up to the halls, signing in and seeing He was in the amber winglet, then he was walking through the halls. it was lovely, and rather beautiful for a non-seawing building, that he had to admit. He saw a squirrel run past him and he slammed his talons down on it, not believing his luck. It was still alive, and looked very tame. Sunrise: Sunrise was looking for Mr. Nutty. "I can't believe I'm looking for prey!" Sunrise cursed but deep down nothing would happen to that squirrel as long as Sunset cared for it, because Sunrise wouldn't let it get hurt. Sunrise raised her snout sniffing getting weird looks from the students. Then there Mr. Nutty was, under a dragons talons that wasn't Sunset. Sunrise sighed in relief, glad he was alive, but saw the Seawing pinning Mr. Nutty. Sunrise roared ramming into the Seawing in full rage, this however loosened the dragons grip a Mr. Nutty desperate to escape ran. "Ugh look what you did!" Sunrise growled at the Seawing not bothering to help him up. "Watch where you put your talons pig brain!" Sunrise then flew off trying to catch that stupid squirrel. Tern: He fell dazed onto the floor, still processing what was going on. He was standing up, then he was on the ground as the most beautiful seawing he had ever seen was yelling at him and then running away. He watched her for a momment before going after her in a run. He was catching up and then yelled “Hey! That‘s your squirrel?”. Sunrise: "Oh great! Looks like a have a leech!" Sunrise flared her big wings turning around losing the squirrel. "What do you want? I thought I made it abundantly clear I don't want you anywhere near me!" Sunrise snared but refrained from attacking since the first one still had hundreds of eyes on her. She eyed him wearily, he seemed weak and boney. Sunrise especially disliked the way he was watching her like a piece of meat. "Of course it's not my squirrel! Are you daft?!?" Sunrise walked closer anger boiling, her Skywing features obvious up close. Tern: ”Wait...your a skywing hybrid?” He said, finally having a solution to why her features were very reddish. “That’s cool!” He said, “I was wondering about your colouring! And that explains why your wings are so big!” ”Wow.. well, that explains why your so beautiful” he said finally, watching the squirrel out of the corner of his eye dart from the walls. ''She is like the ocean ''he thought ''salty and dangerous, but still a vital and beautiful force of nature. Sunrise: Sunrise rolled her eyes. “Wow looks like we have a smart one here.” Sunrise answered when he commented on her being a hybrid. “Got a problem? Your eyes are bulging out of your head.” Sunrise snorted then stopped her gaze turning more serious. She took a dangerous step closer until her breath brushed his green ear. “I’ve met your type before. You flirt with me ever again and I’ll make sure that your tongue is ripped from your mouth.” She stepped back with a fake smile as the other students leaned in wanting to hear what she whispered. Sunrise then turn her wings flaring a bit as she searched for Mr. Nutty. ''Freak show! '' Sunrise thought. Tern: ”Well, If you want to find the squirrel, it’s over there” he stated, pointing to a small corridor with a dead end. He then touched his ear and whispered softly to himself “never washing this”. Grinning and taking no note to her threats, he sat down and inspected his claws, buying time.Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Content (Pearl336) Category:Content (CrazyNeonWolfx) Category:Content (Icetiger101) Category:Collaborations